


stay here (and hold me)

by Hyungwons



Series: Bottom!Wonho Bingo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, First Time, M/M, Smut, WHbingo, dear god make it stop, more bottom!wonho, more sins, showhyuk only mentioned....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: A few hours to themselves was exactly what they needed.





	

Hoseok is on his lap, fingers dragging gently through Hyungwon’s hair, petting him softly as they just stare at each other. Hyungwon’s hands are on Hoseok’s thighs, rubbing circles over them and giving a few squeezes just to tease how Hoseok is only wearing shorts, the one that doesn’t really cover anything, the one that he wears to drive Hyungwon crazy.

They just sit there together, staring with a hint of desperation in their eyes. “How much time do we have?” Hoseok asks, unable to tear his eyes away. 

But Hyungwon just shakes his head. “They’ll be gone for a few hours at most. We have plenty of time.” He leans close, lips attached to Hoseok’s neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive area, hearing Hoseok hiss as he tilts his head to give him more room.

“N-not too hard, Hyungwonnie, remember.” And all Hyungwon can do is sigh against the flesh. He pulls away, opting to just pull Hoseok into a kiss instead. They’ve kissed plenty of times before, even having been caught by Minhyuk and Kihyun a few times (to which Kihyun still teases them about and Minhyuk wishes to forget). They’ve touched each other before, mostly in the shower and would get each other off, but every time was in a hurry and not as pleasant as it could’ve been. They’ve never had time for more than a few quick, sloppy handjobs.

However, now they finally have time. A day off after so long, the others escaping on their own. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk the first two out the door as Minhyuk dragged the leader out while going on something about a pet shop and then a nice cafe right across the street (and Kihyun muttering something about how it's probably another date). Kihyun wanted to go to the movies with Hyungwon and Hoseok, but of course the two rejected and stayed home, using the excuse they didn’t feel good and Hyungwon just wanted to use the day to catch up on sleep. So, Kihyun got stuck with the two youngest, Jooheon and Changkyun as they bickered about either a movie or arcade.

Hyungwon is the first to pull away, smiling up at Hoseok still blushing more than usual. “We have time, hon.” He chuckles as he sees how Hoseok pouts shyly at the little name, but Hyungwon knows he likes it.

Hoseok nods in agreement, but still he lets his hands go straight for Hyungwon’s sweater, grabbing at the hem and tugging on it as a hint. And with a chuckle, Hyungwon wastes no time in straightening himself enough for Hoseok to pull his shirt off. “Shouldn’t waste any of that time, though.” Without even sparing a glance, Hoseok tosses the sweater off the side of his bed.

“You better be able to find that later or I swear,” Hyungwon attempts to make a threat, but lacks any intimidation in his tone and Hoseok just grins down at him.

Bringing his hands over to run them over Hyungwon’s chest, he traces his collarbones and slides a thumb into the little dip of one of them, Hoseok’s flush of red spreads to his ears as he comments, “it looks better on the floor, anyway.” Hyungwon immediately brings a hand up to cover his mouth as he lets out a few laughs muffled laughs behind it. And Hoseok makes a face at him, looking almost offended at the brunet’s reaction. “What?”

Hyungwon pulls his hand away, his bright grin only getting wider, and gives a few waves of it to reassure Hoseok. “No, no. It’s just the way you blushed when you said that.” Hoseok didn’t even notice that. Hearing Hyungwon make a comment at it like that only makes Hoseok push up his shoulder a little in embarrassment. Before he can say anything back or deny Hyungwon’s words, the younger instead leans close to him with his smile still wider than any Hoseok’s ever seen and he can’t look away (especially not with how beautiful Hyungwon’s eyes look so close and staring into his).

“You’re cute,” Hyungwon confesses suddenly and Hoseok shrinks at his words and his smile and the look in his eyes as though Hoseok’s the only person he’s ever wanted in his life and the only one he’ll ever need.even now.

“I-I know, I don’t need you to tell me…” Hoseok throws his arms over Hyungwon’s shoulders, pulling him down a little, just a little closer, and Hyungwon leans closer, their breaths practically hitting each other’s lips.

“You’re cute and you’re mine.”

Hyungwon’s sweet whisper sends shivers up Hoseok’s spine, causing him to tremble. Cheeks now burning, Hoseok slides his hands back to Hyungwon’s chest and pushes him back a little, to which Hyungwon simply chuckles at. “Y-You’re stalling…”

“Fine,” Hyungwon says with a tilt of his head and his smile even softer than before. Grabbing Hoseok’s waist, he throws him to the side with a sharp gasp pushing from the blond’s lungs. It happens too fast for Hoseok to even realise what he’s doing, but when he finally collects himself he looks up at Hyungwon, who is now sitting on his thighs, a smile spread over his lips. Hyungwon slips a hand under the blond’s shirt and ghosts his fingers up to his chest. Every slight movement from Hyungwon’s fingers sends a spark through Hoseok’s body and before he knows it, and even before Hyungwon reaches his chest, his back is arching into it as well. Like his own little way of asking for Hyungwon to touch him more.

“Still don’t know how to go about this?” Hyungwon teasingly slides his thumb over Hoseok’s nipple, loving how he gasps in response and throws his head back against the pillow even at such a small touch. Hoseok’s always been so sensitive and it’s just another thing Hyungwon loves about him and all the ways he can use it to his advantage.

“Well, when y-you do that how am I supposed to--” He’s cut off when Hyungwon flicks his thumb again and all Hosok can do is shut his eyes tightly and let out a whine, pushing his head down further into the mattress. With a groan in his throat Hoseok looks back at Hyungwon above him, barely able to even look him in the eye. “Y-You tease too much…”

It’s only when it’s too late, when he’s already said that, that Hoseok realises he probably shouldn’t have said anything. Just let Hyungwon tease him how he wants instead of giving him even more control than he already has over him. Hyungwon slides his hand out from under his shirt and immediately has both of his hands grasping at the hem of it instead. There’s a look in Hyungwon’s eyes, not one that sends a shiver down Hoseok’s spine or makes him moan out in anticipation, but one that has him nodding his head and lifting himself up just enough for Hyungwon to pull his shirt off in one swift motion.

Before he can even settle back down, Hoseok feels Hyungwon shifting once again and it isn’t even a second later that he feels his fingers hook under the waistband of his pants. Hyungwon doesn’t even need to say anything for Hoseok to lift himself from the bed just a few inches and just long enough for Hyungwon to yank them down.

“Is this teasing enough for you still?” Hyungwon comments with a smile as he peeks up at Hoseok through his lashes and messy fringe. He tosses Hoseok’s clothes off to the side, on the floor for them to collect afterwards. Hoseok’s hands reach for the waistband of Hyungwon’s pants next, but Hyungwon stands up from the bed before he has the chance, and he’s just left there fully exposed and looking up at Hyungwon through clouded eyes and his hair already beginning to stick in every direction. 

Hyungwon admits the sight is rather adorable, Hoseok always looking a little too innocent no matter what but that just turns Hyungwon on even more

“Almost forgot.” Hyungwon strolls over to his small dresser in the back of the room and pulls open one of the bottom drawers. While he’s forced to wait even longer and at such a vulnerable time, Hoseok throws himself back across the bed, raking his fingers through his blonde locks as he lets out a sigh. He listens to Hyungwon rummage through the drawer for only a second or two before he hears him walking back over. “Can’t forget this.” Hyungwon tosses the bottle of lube on the bed next to Hoseok and he sits up at last just to grab it quickly.

“So,” Hoseok looks up at Hyungwon, catching him with his thumbs hooked in his waistband, “how do you want it for the first time?” He gives a quick little smirk at the brunet, half-expecting him to just flush a bright red at the question and maybe stutter his way through an answer. But instead Hyungwon lets out a laugh and Hoseok’s smirk immediately drops as his brows stitch together.

“Hoseok, baby,” Hyungwon steps out of his pants, leaving them on the floor beside the bed as he catches Hoseok gaze attempting to travel downwards, “what makes you think that I’d just submit so easily?”

“Have you seen you?”

“And what about yourself?” Hyungwon quirks a brow to which Hoseok inches back a little and he can feel his cheeks heat up. Hyungwon’s right about that one he supposes. He doesn’t even have time to think more about it or find something clever and snarky to say in response before Hyungwon’s already on the bed and standing on his knees in front of him. They both just stare at each other, Hyungwon’s hands on Hoseok’s knees as his thumbs rub soothing circles over them.

Then Hyungwon finally speaks, his smirk long gone and his gaze soft, his voice low, “are you sure? You can say no at any time.”

Hoseok lifts himself up just enough to slide a hand to the back of Hyungwon’s head, grabbing at the locks of hair rather delicately as he pulls him down. Their lips mere inches apart as Hoseok stops, both of them trailing their gazes down to each other’s lips. And Hoseok smiles against Hyungwon’s. “I want this.” There’s a small chuckle from Hyungwon but it’s short-lived as Hoseok presses their lips together into something slow, something more delicate than Hyungwon ever thought possible. It’s something he doesn’t want to let go, to pull away from, because the way Hoseok is leading their lips and his hand guiding Hyungwon’s head closer actually do send a few little rushes to spark through Hyungwon.

It’s like the world and everything that surrounds them isn’t even there. It’s just them. And they never want that feeling to end, the feeling like all their little worries are just centuries away, all the exhaustion and sicknesses they endure are so nonexistent.. Hyungwon feels like he has everything which maybe later he’ll find it silly because all Hoseok’s doing is pressing his lips against his, barely moving at all.

Hoseok’s the one to break the kiss as well, finally pulling away after what felt an eternity of just drowning in each other, and they just smile, sharing a few chuckles and a few shy glances away. Hyungwon gives a nod that’s more as a way to just clarify that Hoseok is ready, and when he receives a nod back he adjusts himself. He wraps Hoseok’s legs around his waist, fitting himself comfortable between them with his hands sliding back to Hoseok’s waist. It’s taking a little longer than they had expected - they’re both just staring at each other, Hoseok’s hands grabbing at the sheets beneath him and Hyungwon’s hands holding them both steady.

“Well?” Hoseok calls, snapping Hyungwon out of his trance with a start. Letting out a chuckle to distract from the hint of red on his face when Hyungwon finally grabs the bottle and clicks it open, coating his fingers. He peeks at Hoseok again, asking if he’s ready without even saying a word. And Hoseok nods. Slowly, but he nods nonetheless.

Hyungwon slides one hand to Hoseok’s waist, holding onto him to keep him steady and tracing over the smooth skin with his thumb to distract Hoseok. It helps at first, but when he finally pushes a finger inside, Hoseok bites down on his lip to suppress a gasp. Hyungwon stills to make sure Hoseok is okay, but the feeling is more just so unfamiliar that it took him by surprise, not that it hurt.

“I-I’m fine... “ Hoseok does his best to reassure Hyungwon with a smile and the brunet nods before pushing his finger all the way in to the knuckle. With another moment to pause, Hoseok is given enough time to adjust to the feeling before Hyungwon pulls out a little and slips in a second finger. And that one hurts a little. Hoseok hisses at the feeling this time, shutting his eyes tight and pushing his head down into the mattress.

Hyungwon pauses for him again, letting the pain subside as much as possible before starting to work his wrist, work his fingers around inside Hoseok and trying to find his prostate. He knows he’s found it when Hoseok squirms, when his breath catches in his throat and he curses ratherly loudly. Making a mental note of the way Hoseok sounds like that (and the way he squirms at his touch shoots sparks right down to Hyungwon’s dick), Hyungwon pushes in a third finger and he feels Hoseok’s fingers wrap around the wrist of his free hand, his nails digging into the flesh and he bites back a hiss of his own.

Listening to how unsteady his breaths are, Hyungwon feels like he should do something for him to distract him from the slight pain of being stretched like that. He pulls his hand away from Hoseok’s waist, the boy’s fingers peeling off of him easily, and brings it to his length, curling his fingers around the head. Hoseok’s back arches into it. His fingers drop to the sheets again and he fists at them tightly, his knuckles white and his hands shaking against the force.

Fingers pressing against his prostate and his other hand pumping his length, Hyungwon watches practically in awe as he wrecks Hoseok with just a few flicks of his thumb over the tip and a few curls of his fingers in time with the way he pushes them inside. “Does it feel good?” He knows he doesn’t need to ask; it’s obvious by the blissed out expression painted over Hoseok’s face that it feels better than just good. But he wants to hear him say it, he wants to hear how Hoseok sounds and he wants him to tell him.

“Yes! Oh god yes…” Hoseok rolls his hips up against either Hyungwon’s hand working over his cock or his fingers twisting around inside him. Or both. Probably both.

“I want to make sure everything feels good.” Hyungwon’s voice sounds so low to Hoseok, and he likes the little added vibration from his throat whenever he speaks lowly like this. Just the way he said that, the way he said with a groan and leaned over Hoseok, it makes him tremble.

Hyungwon’s touched him before, plenty of times. He’s given him blowjobs and handjobs, he’s gotten Hoseok off backstage of performances or photoshoots just pushing him into the back stall of the restroom. But none of them did Hyungwon act like this - eyes dark and daring while he strokes him and fingers work on stretching him open.

Hyungwon is staring down at him but Hoseok can’t bring himself to look. He hides behind his hands, whimpering and moaning into them. It doesn’t seem like Hyungwon likes that. He lets go of Hoseok’s dick to reach over, grabbing one of his wrists and pulling Hoseok’s hand away from his face. “Don’t do that.”

His voice sounded so demanding and all Hoseok can do is give a little whine and nod to not do it again. He doesn’t feel Hyungwon’s hand wrap around his dick again, noticing it just goes back to his leg instead to hold it up, but he does push in third finger. At this point Hoseok only really feels pleasure as Hyungwon is careful with him, slow and gentle, adding more lube even as he pushes his fingers in knuckle deep.

“O-oh fuck!” Hoseok yells out as Hyungwon speeds up a little, glad the dorm is completely empty. “F-fuck fuck, Hyungwonnie-- p-please!”

Hyungwon hums, telling him to continue while Hyungwon picks up speed with his hand. His arm is getting tired, but honestly the sight of Hoseok writhing underneath him like this, all weak and moan after moan pouring from his lips, he could finger him for hours just to keep seeing this. Though, the fact that his cock twitched just at the thought of what he’ll be like when he finally fucks inside him makes him a little more desperate than he cares to admit.

“P-please, I… want you-- now…” his voice is weak, broken by his moans, and his eyelids heavy with pleasure.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yes! Just hurry up… already.”

He is so desperate, so needy and whiny, and Hyungwon loves it so much. He smiles down at his boyfriend, pulling his fingers out slowly and watching as Hoseok just looks even more wrecked without them. The taller pours some lube over his dick, spreading it over with a few strokes (his eyes rolling back after having neglected any attention of his own for so long). He pushes the head against Hoseok’s hole, watching him whimper and bite onto his knuckle, shutting his eyes tight and little tears starting to well up at the corners of his eyes.

“Are you scared? We’ll stop if you are.”

What he gets in reponse is a long whine from Hoseok and an arch of his back. “Won, _please_!”

Hyungwon takes a breath, hoping he won’t hurt Hoseok, and slowly pushes himself in. He’s tight. _Really tight_. He slides in with ease, slow but easy and a little bit painful for Hyungwon as just the way he squeezes him so perfectly makes him want to thrust forward hard and deep. He won’t, not unless Hoseok tells him to.

Hoseok, on the other hand, is shaking violently. At first it nearly brought Hyungwon into a panic, but Hoseok moans out, _loud_ , shaky, and so, so beautifully. It’s like music to Hyungwon’s ears, honestly, the way Hoseok moans out, his name almost on his tongue each time.

“Oh my g-god-- Hyungwon!” Hoseok practically screams out his boyfriend’s name, a mix between the amount of pleasure that just shot through him and the disbelief at just how _good it feels to have Hyungwon inside him_. Hyungwon is buried inside him completely, struggling to stay still and not just start fucking into him hard right then and there, but he knows he needs to give Hoseok time. He’d never hurt him.

While Hyungwon is still, Hoseok takes the time to reach for the pillow just barely underneath his head, and hugs it tight against him. “M-Move…” he breaths out, shutting his eyes tight and squeezing the pillow against his body with his nails digging into it.

Hyungwon drops his head, eyes shut and suddenly he lets out a whimper of his own. “Fucking hell, Hoseok, y-you’re so--” He pulls out of Hoseok, thrusting back instead gently just before the head pulled out as well.

The first one makes Hoseok shake, a whole body reaction in a violent jolt as he yells out, a moan, Hyungwon’s name on it and everything. His nails tear at the pillow in his arms, his mouth falling open as he pushes his head back into the bed, eyes shut tight. His toes are curling, legs kicking and also wrapping themselves around Hyungwon even more to bring him closer.

Every time Hyungwon moves there is a hint of pain, a small little shock that runs up Hoseok’s lower back, but it doesn’t even compare to the way it feels every time Hyungwon pushes inside him, every time he feels him throb, every time he moans and calls his name because it’s just too good for him as well. Hoseok’s dick throbs and just the feeling of the way it does makes him nearly come undone.

“H-Hoseok… I--” Hyungwon lets out, breathless. He’s panting heavily, his lips and throat dry too dry. He has a good pace, gentle but fast. Or, well, it’s fast at times. His pace falters often, picking up in speed one second only to fall the next. One hand is on Hoseok’s waist, pulling him down on him every time he thrusts forward, burying himself in Hoseok as deep as possible, and the other hand holding onto Hoseok’s leg, clawing at the flesh but Hoseok pays it no mind as the only thing on his mind is the absolute perfect way Hyungwon is fucking him.

Hoseok would be begging for more right now, for Hyungwon to go faster, a little harder, test their limits together to see how much is too much, but all he does is scream out, a string of curses following it and his eyes widening. He’s so, _so close_. He’s on the edge, on the verge of coming, and he calls out to Hyungwon again, practically chanting his name. He can feel it coiling inside him and he brings the pillow up to his face, hiding himself away as he writhes uncontrollably, screaming into it.

The sounds he makes, his fingers trembling as they grip tightly onto the pillow, his moans muffled behind it too, and just the fact that he hides himself away like this is so precious to Hyungwon. Every single way that Hoseok shudders in pleasure, all the little sounds that escape his throat, the way his eyes roll back every time he brushes past his prostate. Just everything little thing he does drives Hyungwon insane it’s all too precious.

He wants to see Hoseok like this every day, writhing, crying out in pleasure, begging.

Hyungwon can feel himself right on the edge, about to cum, and the way Hoseok tightens around him at the sign of his isn’t helping one bit. He just squeezes his dick tighter and Hyungwon moans out, whimpers. With a bite of his lip he pulls out, completely, disappointment washing over him and his cock twitches for a release.

There’s a long whine from Hoseok and he pulls the pillow away from his face. “Won! P-please, I need to cum--” Just the way Hoseok whines out that little syllable of his name like that, so precious and needy, Hyungwon breathes in deeply to stop himself from just fucking him harder all over again. He leans forward, one hand coming down to the side of Hoseok’s head, catching him off guard and making him shrink, making him whimper and the look on his face like he’s practically begging Hyungwon to wreck him until he can’t walk tomorrow.

“Hyungw--”

Hyungwon presses his dick against Hoseok’s a hands wrapping around them both and stroking fast and hard, squeezing them both. He cuts Hoseok’s moan off with a sloppy kiss, loud and breathless right from the start. Hoseok’s hands find Hyunwon’s thighs, digging his fingers into them as he holds on for dear life.

Hoseok is the first to lose control, to have his cum spill down Hyungwon’s hand and their dicks, to shoot onto his stomach and a little on his chest, a scream right into the kiss and his eyes rolling back far. It’s only seconds later that Hyungwon’s orgasm hits him, moaning Hoseok’s name against his lips as he continues to pump their cocks together, making sure to get every last drop out.

As Hyungwon falls next to him, breathless, panting loudly and heavily, Hoseok throws his hands over his face. “Oh my god.”

“A-anything like you expected?” Hyungwon breaths out, looking at Hoseok beside him and peeling his hands away from his face.

“Fucking hell, Hyungwon, t-that was…” He just shakes his head, closing his eyes with an exhausted smile on his face. Hyungwon throws an arm over his face, blocking out the light as he catches his breath and is just about ready to pass out right there on the bed and comfort.

Hoseok stands from the bed, panting, as he weakling pads over to the dresser and grabs some tissue, wiping the cum off with a look of disgust on his face, and Hyungwon’s laughs at him for it. “Shut up! It’s your fault!” Hoseok fights back.

The second they’re done cleaning up after the mess they made and have thrown on their clothes again, Hyungwon is already all sprawled out on Hoseok’s bed eyes shut and a smile on his face. “Think the others will be back soon?” Hoseok questions

“Probably. Doesn’t mean I’m waking up when they do.” Hoseok crawls in next to him on his knees, but not when Hyungwon grabs his wrist and yanks him down, pulling him right down next to him with his arms already around him.

“Hey, cutie,” Hyungwon coos, chuckling as he presses his forehead to Hoseok’s, hands going to cup his cheeks.

All Hoseok can do is blush, smiling with him with his hand and leg thrown over him. “Go to sleep, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon slides down him a little, pressing his head against Hoseok’s chest and arms around his body, holding him as close as possible. “I’ll be more gentle next time, I promise. I’ll make sure it feels even better.” He places light kisses across Hoseok’s collarbone, loving the way he hums in agreement.

“And I’ll make sure you can’t be gentle.”

“Don’t get all kinky on me now, you’re too precious for that.”

“Isn’t that just another thing you love about me, though?” Hoseok comments, one hand around Hyungwon’s head and petting his hair softly.

“I love everything about you,” Hyungwon breathes against his chest, leaving more kisses over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> save me please this challenge is gonna kill me
> 
> this is for the 'first time' prompt square for the Bottom!Wonho Bingo


End file.
